A Thousand Years
by Aireonna
Summary: Set in the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. What happens when the past, present, and future collide? Will love conquer darkness? ReiXJadeite


**A Thousand Years**

**Song Fic**

**Author: Aireonna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Nor do I own the song A Thousand Years, which is entirely Christina Perri's.**

**A/N: I was listening to this song the other day, not because of Twilight, but because I love this song. And this fic just popped into my head. It's a one-shot…for now. But completely ReiXJadeite. I love them and felt this song fit perfectly. I even played the song as I read back through and cried. I hope you enjoy! Which I was informed that songfics are no longer allowed... so you will have to listen to the song while reading to get the full affect! Thank you Luna Goddess of the Night Sky for informing me. **

Rei was used to people whispering in secret as she walked by, spreading rumors, or scrutinizing her every move. Growing up in this world as the daughter of a politician, she grew accustomed to it rather quickly. It didn't make it any less annoying.

She could hear the citizens of Crystal Tokyo voice their opinions as she quickly darted through the city streets. It wasn't a secret who they were anymore. This was a different world. Even though she decided to take a day off from her Senshi fuku and wore a simple red sundress, people still knew who she was.

In some ways it was a relief. In other ways, she felt naked in front of the many eyes that watched her. Rei was always one who preferred secrecy within her life. But things were different now.

She didn't have to have super hearing to know what they were saying. She could see her reflection through the glass windows as she passed by. How long had it been since she had a decent night's sleep?

Usagi had insisted she take the day to rest. Usagi. She knew she shouldn't call her such an informal name anymore, but some things she preferred to not change.

Neo Queen Serenity.

Just saying that made it feel as if she hadn't died with her many times, saved the world even more so, or became best of friends over the many years of protecting the Earth against evil.

Rei slowed as she approached her destination. Hikawa Shrine was a place she could always count on. It made her feel at home, safe, and almost normal again.

Climbing the many stairs that lead up to her shrine, like so many times before, she hoped her grandpa was either not home or too busy doing Shinto duties to notice her arrival. After the awakening of Crystal Tokyo and the release of the Senshi and their identities, grandpa had been obsessed with asking questions.

Having an alien for a granddaughter and her hot alien friends who save the world was greater than anything he could have dreamed of. It was refreshing though to think that he was now frozen at this age, perverted old man. At least she would always have him to watch over and scold.

Rei dashed across the main grounds and entered the Fire Worship room with ease, swiftly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to be disturbed, not today. She had come here for answers and in order to receive them it would require a lot of concentration.

Concentration was something that she did a lot of lately. When Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity, it seemed to completely awaken the Senshi. Her memories, though she had most of the important ones before, had fully resurfaced along with the rest of the Senshi's. She had expected some aftereffects, but since that day three weeks ago, her latent powers seemed to grow in hyper drive speed. They all showed more abilities from long ago. Surprisingly, she wasn't the only gifted one outside of her Senshi fuku.

Each of them possessed powers from their respective planets that no one else did.

Ami had complete control over water even when not transformed. It wasn't like Michiru's where she was the daughter of the sea, but water itself. Mist, ice, snow, any form water could take, she could control. She didn't need a body of water around her, it was her element.

Makoto had always been strong, but the strength she now possessed was a strength no other could match. Jupiterians were gods all on their own. She also held complete control over the weather, the winds, rain, lightning, you name it. Nature was her calling. Again, no fuku required.

Minako was always beautiful. But it was more obvious now; her mother was the true Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite. Usagi alone could not compete with her beauty. Her aura was that of purity and light. She held a charm over people that no one could resist. Whereas Rei's powers were psychic with reading minds and visions, Minako possessed psychic powers of compulsion and control. She had always loved playing matchmaker, now her powers allowed her to completely.

They were all coping with this, but Rei hid her true discoveries from the others. It was not intentional; she would never hide something important from her friends. It was out of fear and confusion. And secretly, hope.

She had always been psychic, this had not changed. However, it intensified to a whole different degree. She now saw visions of the past, present, and future. They were always present, like a scene playing over each other upon her surroundings. She could read people's thoughts even if she didn't mean to, not all the time, but enough to terrify her. And of course, she held complete control over fire. It bent to her will and commands. She could call upon it like before, but it no longer needed a charm or a spoken word. It breathed life within her palms, sparking at the tips of her fingers. She was one with the fire and the fire with her.

She now realized that each of them was chosen for a reason. They were not only princesses of their corresponding planets, but goddess's amongst their people. They were created for the purpose of protection and worship. The perfect guardians for the Moon Princess.

Rei kneeled before the sacred fire. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed all of her senses to open up, releasing her guards.

The fire instantly reacted to its owner, burning brighter than before and dancing out tendrils of flames that reached out to the goddess of fire. She could feel the heat of her home planet bathing her exposed arms and face. A smile crept upon her flawless features. It was nice to feel wanted. The fire responded to her and only her.

It started as dreams at first. And as they continued, after the first few nights, it turned into flashes throughout the day as well. She was able to recognize that they were not dreams but memories. After the first week of not sleeping, they turned into full on visions. Visions of the same thing. Repeating the past, glimpsing the future.

They were so intense that Rei had found herself no longer present in this time, the room with her fellow Senshi dissipating, but actually within the vision. Her surroundings becoming the past over and over, crumbling and burning. Then the future taking over. It was always the same.

Ice blue eyes. A gaze so cold and vivid that tore through her very soul. She couldn't hide from this gaze, no matter where she ran within these visions. The eyes followed her. The first week she was terrified. Not knowing whom they belonged to, the gaze tormented her and never truly revealed the being that bore these ice crystals.

She had mentioned them briefly to Usagi and Mamoru; they both were able to tell something was different with Rei. Minako had approached her on the matter, but Rei felt it was too dark and confusing to share yet. Usagi attempted to make light of the situation and made sure she knew if anything further happened to come to her.

Mamoru on the other hand, was more concerned. When Usagi left the room, he asked more questions. Questions that left Rei thinking he knew what was going on. Mamoru had visions in the past; maybe he was seeing something similar. She knew her powers were far more powerful, but Mamoru had a connection to the Earth. She could sense he was hiding something from her. But her new powers were not under her control as of yet, so she didn't have the option to find out exactly what.

It was the second week when she was finally able to bring forth this being. When those eyes of arctic appeared, she called forth her powers. Her powers forced the images of the past, present, and future to mold to her whim. The face that appeared was one she could never forget. The face of a man she had once loved. A face she once hated, despised. A face of betrayal. And as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

As much as she had tried to call it back, the vision had ended. It had left her feeling raw, like an open wound.

The visions had continued since then, but the eyes did not. She continued to feel the past all around her, beckoning to her like a siren to the sea. It was driving her mad. Rei was determined to end this quest. She knew something had to be done before she died out of pure exhaustion.

Her mind calmed as she allowed herself to remain within this time. The fire soothed her, lulling her into a peaceful state.

She would take control of this. This power was hers to control, not the other way around.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She chanted into the fire, her hands flying to each symbol.

The fire exploded, consuming the entire room with its blaze. The flames danced along the walls, circling the Goddess of Mars like a blanket for a child.

"My Little Fire Bird..." With those words, the fire demolished as quickly as they had ignited.

Rei's eyes flew open and she found her heart stuck in her throat. She could not breathe nor move. A breeze filled the room and yet the door remained closed. Her hair danced around her form with the winds that swirled around her.

_One step closer..._

Rei felt him before she seen him. She should have known. No one could affect her like this. These visions and memories, they all lead to him. She stood slowly, her legs shaking beneath her and her fists clenching to her sides.

Rei turned slowly, not knowing if she could face him. The hatred still burned like her fire within her very essence, but she was afraid of it. Was it really hatred? She should feel nothing but hatred after everything that had happened. After everything he had done. Her eyes burned, as if the flames of Mars could make them so, to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Jadeite watched the beauty before him. He didn't know how this was happening, nor did he want to know. All that mattered was somehow he was here. The memories of all the darkness he had caused played over and over within his mind's eye, but it did not matter. It was not him. He had and will always belong to the Maiden before him, the Goddess of Fire.

_One step closer..._

He could feel her pain. The heat that radiated off of her sent chills down his spine. He could feel the invisible flames melting his stone cold heart. How he had managed to walk away from her? To cause her so much pain? He should have been able to fight against the darkness. But none of that matter. He seen the sparkle in her eyes, smelled the salt of the tears she fought back.

"My Little Fire Bird... my Phoenix." He stepped toward her, not caring how she reacted. If she hit him, he deserved it. If she killed him, he would let her. All that mattered was her.

She stood still, not reacting to his motion. He took this as a good sign and decided to try his luck. Striding quickly to her, he didn't care if flames engulfed him, he needed to hold her once more.

He crushed her slim form to his, wrapping his arms around her tightly and bringing his left hand to the side of her face. His arctic blue eyes found her violet gems and searched their depths for any sign of his beloved.

The tears that she had fought so hard to hold in finally broke through their dams. She could taste the salt as they rolled past her tightened lips. The liquid left a residue behind on her fire kissed skin that itched and reminded her that tears were for the weak. She couldn't fight them though, not anymore.

_One step closer..._

His arms around her were like a breath of cool air to her lungs. She hadn't even realized she had not been breathing since her eyes fell upon him.

_One step closer..._

When she felt the cool tips of his fingers brush away the tears that scorched her face, it was all it took. The simplest of touches broke through her stone walls she had fought so long and hard to maintain. His cool breath upon her heated skin allowed her to remember the nights spent lying in the grass outside of her castle walls on Mars as they stared upon the beauty of the moon and the Earth. They didn't realize it completely then but these were the symbols of the objects that would tear them away from each other. That would bring upon their death and destruction.

"Jadeite...Jed..."

She spoke his name and he felt as if time had stopped in that very moment. He knew with those precious breaths that birthed his namesake that this was her doing. As much as she wanted to hate him, he knew she had found him, brought him back. Her powers were his miracle and his destruction.

He found her lips before she could protest. He needed to feel their softness once more if it was the last thing he did. She didn't hesitate, didn't even fight back and this only urged him on. His hands racked up and down her body, feeling her every inch. The hunger that filled him was something that needed sedated this very instant.

That was all it took for Rei to let go. All of the pain, the darkness, the hatred she had pretended to feel, dissolved. Oh he would pay, but she could not hate him. She belonged to him as he belonged to her. This was her destiny. He was her destiny.

She kissed him back meeting each breath and stroke of his hands with more passion and intensity than she had ever felt. And that was all she needed. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her heart, her very being.

Her fire engulfed them both, burning brightly and leaping around the lovers.

"Phoenix..." Grandpa snickered from his peephole as he watched the two disappear within the flames of love.


End file.
